User talk:Fryguy42
' has been [[Claptrap's_New_Robot_Revolution|'Claptrapped!]] | info-c = #730301 | info-fc = #FFFFFF }} dry-erase board Nomad's back, y'all Yo fryguy, i havent been part of this wiki or bordelands for a few months. Is the game still fun? A Lonely Nomad 13:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Remember, if it wasnt a jakobs, id rather be dead. You thanks for the compliment. It kinda sucks with having borderlands, but no LIVE to play with it. I have LIVE, yes, however, it is not gold, and is generally not plugged up. Also, it doesn't help when your sister steals, then loses the flash drive with ALL of your data. Re: bad guy hehe, you're welcome! I calls 'em as I sees 'em! I read it, then thought "Hmmm...", then re-read it, and went "WTH"! ;) -- MeMadeIt 04:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Bad Guy You do know I did not make that gun and I do not have a guilty conscience. I just want to know if that gun is modded and if I should trust the guy I took it from.-Scorpion665 minor crisis oi. did you enter or or User:blahx3/sig ref into preferences. i know how i did it but no one wants to do it my way. "we all wanna be like fryguy42, yea fry" and 'vive le fry' and so on ad nauseame. 14:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :ty. that is analogous to my sig proc and similar to Uberorb's winning method. 08:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) You Again Hey Fry, do you by any chance play DDO? If so, I have another question. Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer 13:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ? OK, that was random. how about this? Do you play Dungeon and Dragons Online? Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer 17:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, are you serious about the dwarf galaxy thing? Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer. Non facete nobis calcitrare vestrum perinæum 22:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) kk. yeah, your name showed up twice in my guild, albiet in different ways. one was fryguy, the other was friiguy. One was my leader, the other, a member. so I was just wondering about that. thanks for clearing that up. Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer. Non facete nobis calcitrare vestrum perinæum 12:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) My Sig My friend JCEHunter told me that u can make me a legit sig...Can u plz make me good 1 with blue and a shelby gt350?tht would b awesome fry....i cant customize my sig...u r the one who made my sig, u fix the code overload...i dont know how 15:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re your message to me Hi Fryguy - sorry I haven't got back to you - didn't notice your message somehow. Yes I game on PC, but I've never played online - wouldn't have a clue how you go about it, and I'm not sure if my lousy 1.5MB ADSL is fast enough anyway (Australia has some of the slowest and most expensive internet connections of the OECD - would you believe Turkey has faster average broadband speeds than OZ?). But if you think it would work and you can tell me how to go about it I'd give it a shot. ( I take it that was what you were suggesting - playing online?) Would I need a headset? I like your reference to the "early 90's and the heyday of the video game arcade" in your About Me section. Hah, you young pups don't know the meaning of the phrase: I'm old enough to remember them wheeling the very first Space Invader machine (upright, black & white screen with coloured transparent vinyl overlay to make you think it was in colour) into my local pinball parlour back in 1979 or thereabouts, and I wasn't that young then. So began my addiction to video games, Donkey Kong! Defender!! Donkey Kong Jr (oooh! 16 bit colour!!!!), Q*bert, Qix, 1942 ... No the 80s was the heyday of the video game arcade. I'd be a rich man if I had all those 20 cent pieces back that I fed into those slots. I've only recently built a new computer that's capable of playing recent releases (the old P4 was getting a little long in the tooth) but this i7 860 is the ducks nuts. But yeah, let me know what you think. Cheers! Outbackyak 15:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) re:talk_engorge very, very funny. and imaginative. did you sleep at all last night? oh and thank you for the unearned credit. 04:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Spleen venting Goddamn HAXXor's. OP modders have made a hash of the formerly friendly Borderlands gaming community. From not being able to appreciate a nice weapon/shield/COM find without going over the code with a magnifying glass to not being able to GIVE weapons away because they're "mods." Case in point: I've been farming the new 3PDLC's for a little while now and I have many duplicates of Pearlescent weapons and high-quality COM's. Now, when I was a baby Hunter a kindly young man came into my game and gave me several high-leveled weapons to keep or sell as I saw fit. I kept a few and sold the rest to achieve the "How Much For The Planet?" Challenge. So, now that I am a Hunter-all-grown-up, I want to pay it forward, so to speak. So I decided to drop into random games to give away a selection of weapons and items, always asking permission first. It did not go well.... The Truxican Wrestler COM I was wearing: "Mod!" The Level 61 Elephant Gun I was carrying: "MOD!!! ANY freaking Pearl I tried to GIVE AWAY: "MOOODDDDD!!!!!" And 4N631 forbid I try to hand out some cool Gearbox wep's: Out come the torches and pitchforks. "Burn!! Burn the modder!!!" It's a damn shame that it has it has come down to this. Even the most altruistic act is met with hostility because of the G'damn HAXXor's have made everyone paranoid and suspicious of everyone else. Full disclosure: A modder friend re-built a .sav file for me when I corrupted it. I am not pissed at people who "take apart the toaster" to see how it works. I'm pissed at the HAXXor's who make take apart the toaster, rewire it with a tactical nuke, and try to pass it off on (previously) unsuspecting gamers. ::No good deed shall go unpunished. -Dr. F Hey I appreciate yur contribution to my blog but do yu play xbl? id love to add some new poeple that actually talk Beagle.Pup 20:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Gearbox Weapons Hi Fryguy, I saw your awesome collection of gearbox weapons. I was just wondering if the only way to get level 61 gearbox weapons is the crows nest? I have some nice gearbox weap's, but when I turn in the circle of duty missions, the level maxs out @ 59. Also, is the Crows nest the only way to get Gearbox Shotguns and Revolvers? I know the CoD gives away a pistol for round 2 and a CR, RL,Sniper, or SMG depending on class, but I have NEVER seen a revolver or shotty before. Thanks. :hiya, orb. a few thoughts regarding your question(s). first off, thanks. i think it's pretty awesome, too. :D gearbox wep's aren't the fastest, strongest, or most virulent in the game, but they are the most unique (until the nest at least). that was one of the things that turned me on about borderlands: with 78 kajillion guns out there to find chances are (were, until willowtree) every gun you found was relatively unique. :but, sadly, the short answer to your question is "no." the only way to find level 61 gearbox weapons (and shottys / revolvers) is in the loot-in-the-box chest hidden in the nest. (see pic. 99% gearbox.) to the best of my knowledge, and that of the wiki, cod does not give out level 61 wep's. now, perhaps i am mistaken, perhaps you are looking at your weapons equipped... with low prof's to affect the displayed level.....? but i kinda doubt it. :* to add insult to injury the fifth column also yields a level 61 rider along with many other level 61 boss wep's. {sorry, xboxer's and pser's} 01:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, I wish I had BL for the PC. I guess I'll stick to my drop'n'die method for getting gearbox wep's from the cod. I definitively agree that Gearbox weapons are awesome, I just love the white & green color scheme, plus the fact that the few online games I join, I am accused of having modded weapons, even by modders. I even made that gearbox weapons userbox just because I liked them that much. haha. i love going online with rando's and whipping out my pink glorious massacre! "haaaxxxx!" btw: you're test sig's taught me how to change the font on my sig, thank you. i'll be doing that soon. also i'll be working on a gbx ubx of my own shortly. (the wiki (or chrome) has acting up today and pics aren't showing up as they should.) 03:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) AhhHa!!! I shot a message to Dr.F asking him if he was having problems with pictures. when I adjust my user icon to 20px, it wasn't showing up and I thought it might have something to do with me being on a "not as good laptop" and "not having as good an internet connection", but it must be a systemwide thing. (Safari has also been really slow these last few hours). i say your note, and i await with baited breath for doc's answer. but it appears as though the wiki's server is having difficulties today. editing has been agonizing all day, and i can't even see most of the pics i put in my gbx gallery. lol. i don't want to tackle a new ubx until the server clears up as i can't see the image i'm trying to add. 04:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Seems like everything is good now. I found out that holding control while clicking on a mac is the equivalent of a right click, so Now I can Make charts! I still cant see the image on my Sig test area when it is set to 20px though, But Dr.F says it's good on his. Must be this crummy laptop... o well. [[User:Uberorb|'Uberorb']] ([[User talk:Uberorb|'COMPLAINTS']]) RE: Scrap Hole When are your usual play times? 07:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) they vary. i play every night, but, since the scrap hole is so g'damn hard and takes so long i have to reserve that tourney for my days off. such as this sunday, "tomorrow" for me, probably "today" for you. 8/15/10. keep an eye on xfire and message me or doc if you have the time. it'll be a private game so i'll post you an invite. thanks much. 03:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I might be up for it if you still need people :) I'm on GMT btw. 21:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) doc and i were just talking about that. we are both on CST, GMT-5. i plan to host a game tonite, although my "tonite" is probably your "butt-crack of dawn." (lol) 21:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) p.s. i will be out of town for a few days. i'll be monitoring the wiki and making minor changes via my celly, but no pc. I'm fine to play as long as we start sometime soon :) (I stay up pretty damn late anyway) 21:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) doc is starting up a game now. i'll jump in soon if i can. i recommended the crow's nest as the proper introduction to the world of 3pdlc. linear map, lots of nice loot (got 5 pearls and a 'smasher last night), and lots of super-baddies just drooling to eat you up. 21:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Already done it :D No pearls though (did you get all of those solo? :s) I'm online right now waiting for an invite :) 21:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) solo. some days i get stiffed. some nights, well, some nights i find a skullsmasher, a bessie, two nemeses, a jackal, an aries, and an omega shield. :D 21:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) p.s. are you on xfire? Crikey. And Steam only, sorry. 21:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Every time I try to connect to you it times out :/ 22:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) we were at the nest. mapslot_2? 22:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I though slot 2 was Crow's Nest? :s I've got Scrap Hole as Oasis Slot 4, is that right? 22:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Timeout on joining :/ 22:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) @fry: I've rebuilt my old Anarchy. Remind me to return yours to you. Thanks, it helped. @buk: timeout on joining may mean that they're in a private game. 01:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) hey, nagy. no worries about the anarchy. sell it or drop it off next time we game. or give it to bukkithead. he needs one. bukkit's talking about the troubles we (buk, doc, and i) were having earlier today. bukkit couldn't join me at the nest, but could join me at the 'dome and the hole; doc couldn't see my invites. (he had to backdoor into my private game through bukkithead.) somehow, after i left doc's game i left behind a fry-clone, an artifact of my character just standing there. all sorts of shennanigans online today. (????) 02:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) p.s. please see gamepro's question below. i don't know the answer to that one. haven't taken a char to level 50 in a while. tx. more to the point, having re-read gp's question, i bought borderlands and dlc's 1, 2, and 3 at the same time so i don't know the answer to that one. What's going on? Hey, it's gamepro. 1st, off, nice front page, you need to look at your links template in IE, though. Also, talk to JCE Hunter about it too. 2nd, I was wondering if once you hit 50 pre-DLC, if your experience will catch back up with you upon installing Knoxx. Contact me later 'k? Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer. Non facete nobis calcitrare vestrum perinæum 02:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) hiya, gp. thanks for the compliment. i do love my userpage (laughs). the fact that this wiki encourages creativity and personalization is one of the reasons i prefer this wiki over others. re: your question, i bumped it up to nagy to get the professional opinion. also, doc's been spanning my (and hunter's) links. thanks again. 02:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the experience carries over; you're just shy of 51 when you start Knoxx. Then again, it was a long time ago. I forget things. 09:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I think I broke the game. Take a look at the Anarchy in the Gearbox section of my Inventory. It's like... some words that I can't think of. When I hold it I think I should be smoking a pipe to fit in with the material. On that note, I think I found all the secrets in TCN. Took me quite a while, especially as I needed about 30 grenades to get the grenade jump right :P (I found explosive sticky works best). 14:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. this just gave me my 1,000th edit :D) :i see you found the box. :D a pipe would be a good fit for the anarchy. whenever i shoot my mauler i always put on a red bandanna, take my shirt off, and yell AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! as for "all the secrets," in addition to the basement and the box there are 9, count'em 9, crimson lance chests stashed throughout the nest. did you find them all? enjoy. I'll be out of town for a few days. we'll have to raid the nest together when i get back. 16:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) yup. you found 8 / 9 chests. but do me a solid, guys. undo the spoiler posts, please. i'm trying to keep the hidden chest locations off the higher profile sites on the wiki. although there is a (currently incomplete {sorry, nags}) list on a certain user's subpage, i'd rather they weren't on blast on my talky. (laughs) thanks, guys. 17:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) signing off Sadface. I don't know where "Drop down behind a radar dish" refers to, and I knew there was something "Behind lots of boxes next to the" Ajax chest". Just never found it, is all. 17:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I found it! :D I've deleted the spoilers :P Nags, if you want we can go through it together at some point and I'll show you all of them? 18:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) (or I can send you a private messgae with their locations) re:xerocool :dude, last year i old. 1995 is like !? . . soo much older than last year. Thanks... for cleaning up that trivia ref. on the Aries page. I put that there months ago and had a week long revert war with Treejs, which was one of the reasons I made that reference thread just a bit ago. You wording is spot on, and I do belive that Gearbox goofed and meant to title it Ares, else it would have been more fitting for an S+S gun.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) no prob. hopefully that edit will act as the goat to the trolls. (too obscure?) 04:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) gearbox mess up?!? blasphemy! {cough} maliwan plague, hyperion executioner {cough, cough} Lol, it did take me a second. Nice point on the plague and executioner goofs.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :as i was telling fry on x-fire, you lads are assuming gearbox is rife with cretins. and patton was not a greek, i dont care what your history teacher told you. nor were ogres and trolls exclusively greco-roman. 04:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Will you back off and let me do what it takes to make my finest hour palatable? ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) While I agree that the Striker is likely a nod to the real life version, not every model of the Jakobs striker has 12 rnds. Just sayin'GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :remember, the purpose of my trivia(l) project is only to standardize trivia references, to weed out tenuous associations, and to provide a link to a respected site for citation. in this case, i didn't write the reference. i just tidied it up and standardized it. personally i think it's a valid reference. (see the armsel striker link.) and the original edit did (and still does) state that stikers may come with the 12-round rotary mag. of course, my "approval" is worth about "jack monkey squat" and you, or any other editor, should feel free to edit the trivia section, provided the new edit follows the above stated parameters. 22:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks for "watching" ;) Oh, I knew you didn't write that one. I just didn't want to come in and eff with it after you had given your seal. I agree that it's a valid reference, as I did check the link, but I think the name itself is enough to validate that. I just think that the 12 round cylinder is irrelevant because it's not a consistent standard in the game. Lol, and I don;t want you to think I'm keeping an eye on you or anything. You're a solid editor and I've never seen you do anything that I disagreed with. That thing last night was a case of mistaken identity.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: :agreed. the inclusion of the word "because" led a reader to believe the striker is a reference to the armsel striker solely due to the common mag size. i hope the little tweak i made clears that up. 01:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) UBX you need not remove it. its just im not so sure about the sodomy part. call me prudish. 11:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) the sodomy was the best part. call me a sado-masochist. please! ouch! :0 it was too vanilla for my taste and had to come down, at least until we reach a compromise. i will give you "sodomy" if you give me "genocide" (in lieu of "murder") and "lewd acts of depravity." 12:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) lewd acts general trumps specific sodomy every time. game depicts genocide so nobody can get butthurt over that. game only implies sexual contexts, i cant think of it naming an act, can you? 12:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) i like it. tres verbose. 15:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) although, the idea of someone getting "butthurt" by my "sodomy" amuses me to no end. 15:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC) quite, yes. 18:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) whats missing &action=edit&section=new fryslist (archive) the scrap hole looking for 1 - 2 players to form a 3 - 4-person team to help complete the scrap hole tournament (rounds 10 - 20 only). will require 2 - 3 hours of uninterrupted gameplay. please provide own ammo regen. legit weapons / shields only. mic appreciated but not required. players who have previously completed rounds 1 - 10 preferred. glory, fame, a fair share of the loot, and a neat ubx await. hit me up on my talky. thanks. CST, GMT-5 03:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) i wanna play! but my mic sux :( Dr. F fair warning: for whatever reason (mission completion status, celestial alignment, bad karma, or maybe I just plain suck) my host of the scrap hole is really, really hard. i'm talkin' flash mobs of badass elemental skags and elemental spiderants that regenerate health when you crit-shoot them. wth?!? -fry update - superthanks to buk and the good doctor for putting up with my stupidly hard host, sonic tornadoes, craptastic loot drops, and brownouts to help me finish the hole. - fry new legndary wepons /rocket luancher I tried to add an idea to the page, clicked the little link on the side add the page but i think i did something wrong because it ended up on a seperate page. How do i fix this?Veggienater Use18:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :you did nothing wrong, veg. that was my bad. i typo'd the code. the edit ubx was directed to send new edits to "...rocket lauchers instead of "...rocket launchers." i fixed the code, moved your post to the nwli/launchers thread, and 'd the extraneous page. thanks for the post! keep 'em comin'! 18:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) New Legendary Weapons I have a request for you good sir! I heard that you like sodomy & BDSM games... maintain NWLI Forum Article, so I was wondering if you could pick some weapons/shields/grenade mods/COM's worth making in-game (pick 20-25 best items you chose), and put them on my Mods page. I will be near my computer almost whole day tomorrow so I guess I can find time to make 25 items. Thanks in advance. :) 19:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :this project is wholeheartedly approved by the frumious fry! i have to sign off now (soon..., in a minute..., ah, they won't mind if i'm just a few minutes late to work....) but i will jump in tonight with a wishlist. in the meantime, you could scroll through the threads looking for the frumious fry awards for my personal favorite ideas. the prospect of seeing the new legendary weapon ideas in-game makes the frumious fry just a little less frumious. :D 19:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I am far too modest to admit that i am particularly fond of my own submissions so i will refrain from asking you to... make them! Make them ALL! ALL OF THEM! AND DUPE THOUSANDS OF COPIES SO EVERYONE WILL BE FORCED TO USE MY WEAPONS!!!!! Thanks for the wholeheartedly approval Fry! :D "AND DUPE THOUSANDS OF COPIES SO EVERYONE WILL BE FORCED TO USE MY WEAPONS!!" -- I would love to... the thing is... I would have to share modded game files and make lots n' lots of pages for *derp* uneducated people on how to "implement" them properly to their Borderlands directory... so answer would be... no. As for the screenshots, please answer to my question posted here. 19:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S: these guns can only be made for BDLs on PC (sorry PS3/Xbox360 users :P) :oh, yes, mister zaph. we are well aware of the capibilities and limitations of this....abomination you call a "modded weapon." rest assured, mister zaph, that your progress is being closely monitored by top men. top. men. 02:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) too obscure? "I think I broke the game..." lol... Look at this and then at this. And tell me what you think. Took me about 2 hrs to make that unique barrel to work and another hour to TexMod/Photoshop the Material_3 Skin, but I'm satisfied with how it turned out! :) Now to make other weapons that got Frumy-Award ™ ! Approved by 12:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :well done, mister zaph. well done. you may have won this round but we will stop you and put an end to your evil plans for wiki domination. :also, would you like me to go ahead and put those pics up for you? oh, and please feel free to create not just my fav's but any other ideas that catch your eye. 16:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Update... few new weap's posted. Will post more in the evening. Comment, rate, subscribe... also follow me on tiwtter... joking xD Approved by 12:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) attaboy Hey Fry, nice going on the new pages! It's about time they were made to be like that! Nice job, again, plus, what's up? Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer. Non facete nobis calcitrare vestrum perinæum 21:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :ah, the one who suggested this debacle in the first place. 7 months of back-breaking labor later, after countless sleepless nights, 2 bleeding ulcers, hair loss, girlfriend loss, and job and home loss, thousands of dollars in therapy for carpal tunnel syndrome, i get an "it's about time." well, i'll be! that sure made it all worth it! okay, i'm being kicked out of the public library now. back to my refrigerator box under the bridge. sure hope the squirrels haven't stolen that half a pb&j sandwich i hid in my shopping cart... (lol, kidding) what's up, gp? it was long overdue. thanks for the "attaboy" and thanks again for the suggestion. one more new innovation on the way. let me know what you think... 03:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Understood Thanks for the heads up, glad you did but I myself was getting tried with the website and even game. I've looked severals times for a way to delete my account and I cannot find a option to do so, can you help me to delete my account and all of my stuff? Kuzco The General 03:02, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :okay, mate. i'll pass that on up to a sysop. 03:06, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, nice looking out ;) Kuzco The General 03:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : source coding???? wtf is that lol. barney that shit man lol i have no clue what you are talking about, you give me the low down and ill make it happen. i just really dont want people flaming on there for stupid posts seen elsewhere using my ip address and not my login id. again, the help is apprecciated. 21:00, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ( zombie and i go to school together and he asked that i help with this thread thing he is working on. names tony. send reply to either me or jdk zombie, either way we will get it and figure things out.) :re: source code, when editing a page, after clicking on "edit this page" or "edit" the page you are taken to allows you to edit in "rich text," a simple, no-frills way to add content. however, at that rich text page you will see a button in the top right corner labelled "source." editing in source code allows the editor to add more complex content, such as text coloring, images, and videos, and to create objects like userboxes and links to other pages. i'd suggest that you open two windows on your pc. open my userpage in both but edit one page in "source code." you will see the difference between the two and perhaps begin to learn the tools of editing in source code. also, dottwoohthree, if you're going to help zombie with his/her/its new thread think about starting an account on the wiki. it will facilitate matters and help alleviate concerns about multiple account abuse. and... make it easier to chat with you and zombz. i hardly know which one of you i'm talking to. 23:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Fry, so i talked to tony in class today, however he will no longer be able to assist in my source code figuring out....he had sort of an accident with his only laptop today....involving...stairs....water...and a good 3 to 4 foot fall....so needless to say his laptop is busted and so is his arm....geez....oh well, as soon as he is up and rolling again (computer wise) ill have him make an account. hes a whole lot better at computer stuff than i am. but i learn fast enough. so basically, you are saying that using source code, i can add dropdowns basically? so that i can have my thread, but a separate little list individually editable by weapons types? smgs, mg's, rifles, laser cannons....flaming kitten grenades...that sort of thing? lol. i kinda want this thing to look professional. not some haphazardly thrown together stuff i see around here sometimes. thanks for the input fry. ZomBiE 02:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :on the nose, zombz. that's exactly what i was saying. "full-fledged forum"... what i meant is exactly what you want it to be. professional, as opposed to haphazard. which, incidentally, is exactly how some of my threads started out as i put in the time to learn how to edit. you may try lurking around other forums, looking at the sourcecode to see what does what and why and how to apply that to your thread. if you get stuck, hit me up. i'll be glad to help. 03:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) give my regards to your mate, tony. incidentally, i would love to say that the wiki isn't normally full of flamers, so to speak. unfortunately, it has been, of late. this wiki isn't normally like this, and i assume / hope that once dlc4 gives everyone something else to focus on it will go back to the light-hearted, friendly, and quite helpful wiki that it was when i started editing. -fry check out the ideas for new types of weapons page now lol i totally made some changes. i think its starting to come together. however, i deleted a bunch of old stuff on there from other users that werent in any way correlated to the threads topic ( save for my own and another users idea, but ill repost that for them. am i gonna get in trouble for that? i dont think i should. lol i wasnt doing it to be mean or anything, just that the items in question were basically an arguement for lack of a better term) between myself and AtlasSoldier. oh, and how do i make the individual categories have their own separate box so to speak...individually editable?ZomBiE 23:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :apparently i was leaving a post on your talk page as you were typing this. (lol) deleting posts to a thread other than your personal talk page and / or userpage will not get you in trouble, so to speak, although it is generally frowned upon. forums created in the mainspace are considered public property and as such content added by the public should not be deleted. rather, consider copy / pasting the content to your forum's talk page. if the content is such that you do not want to view everytime you look at the talk page consider creating a subpage of the original forum by creating a new "wiki" using the exact spelling, capitalization, and punctuation of your original forum.... {slash}"new name". for example, create a new wiki entitled "Forum: Ideas for new types of weapons!/archive" or similar. then copy / paste the unwanted content to the archive page. that way the material will still be extant, only tucked safely away. :in order to make individual headers that can be edited individually insert "=" on either side of the proposed header, i.e. "=......... er, yeah, thanks, doc. (lol) 00:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) i think its ready for action ok, so i made some last minute changes..(i totally forgot to add rockets...can you believe that lol) i think its safe to start sending ideas over from your thread now. feel free to stop in and leave a few of your ideas as well. oh and also, i think i may add the people have to come up with a special "insert cool name here" thing too. or at least a cool name as the game does to its legendary and pearlescent weapons.ZomBiE 00:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :been holding back that technicolor yawn a while? Ideas for new types of weapons!.... i think its really starting to take off man. lol thx for your assistance with it. im glad people are already leaving ideas. hell, i may even have to add new categories for people ideas. they are talking about ammo types and stuff now. its awesome. I cant wait to beat the crap out of some claptraps in 3 days!!!!ZomBiE 08:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : Please do not "add new categories for people ideas". Categories are reserved for sorting articles by content, and not to entertain users' whims. 10:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) congrats on the success of your thread, mate. people always have fun new ideas; they just need someone to provide and maintain a place for them to show them off. have fun with it. :) 12:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :nags, zombz means that he is contemplating adding new level three or level four subheaders to his ntw thread, as opposed to adding new . -fry Delete Tags You've been tagging using unused}}. The correct form is simply . The category will be added automatically. -- WarBlade 14:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :got a few thousand images to categorize. since i'm already using the "add category" button to add "images of..." it's simply quicker / easier to add there as well. 14:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the courtesy - I've taken your advice to heart. Also, after further testing, I've found that if the Rolling Spatter Gun hits the armored part of the worm, including the claws, then it's critical - not so if you hit the unarmored sections. I can't post a pic because I haven't a way to take a picture of my TV - I play on a PS3. It's a lvl 58, green rarity, and costs 1135008 - and it's the first one I've ever seen drop. 19:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) cool beans. do me a solid and post the rest of the stats and i'll fit it into the weapons table. you may find examples of the scope and magazine here . i can guarantee that there are at least a handful of gamers right now checking their banks for the rolling spatter gun and / or adding it to their "must find" list. (l o l) 19:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) lil help would you take a look at Forum:Getting End User content to work please and ty. 01:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) sire, you may recall that the problem that dg is having are similar to the one's that i experienced when trying to install the new oasis / storm project. i cut this particular gordian knot by simply _not_ installing tsp and keeping the old oasis. {shrug} dg's fix may be my fix as well. 03:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) would m'lord consider deigning to inform the lad as such? 04:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Helping out! No problem :) Im doing Craw runs with my friends right now and checking items. So ill keep updating the stats here on the Wiki if i find items with better / lower stats :) :cool beans. have at it, mate. we're always looking for more accurate stats to improve the weapons pages as more and more weapons are found. 16:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) "Reportedly this patch will make another 2 skill points available to the player. " Do you have a link for that? I'm curious to see if they explain just how that would work . Do you just stop getting points after levelling at some point?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:09, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :i'm afraid i have no link for that tidbit. just found knowledge from around the wikia. hence the "reportedly." that edit was simply an undo / correction to the previous post stating that patch 1.5.0 would add 11 skill points, one for every new level gained. frankly, i'm curious myself how gearbox is going to pull that off. on one hand, it'd be nice to gain that many skill points. on the other, without the addition of new skills to spread those new skill points out across (0.01% chance of that happening) it would seriously diminish the uniqueness of personal character builds that the current skill-to-point ratio allows. 05:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::There is one skill point acquired for each character level, and there is an increase of eight character levels announced in the patch. I have half a mind to lock that page at the moment though. People shouldn't have started venturing content before the release. -- WarBlade 07:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :if the page is not open to rampant speculation, which it appears to be, myself included, then a *protect* may be in order. i would suggest protection, a note redirecting users to the talk page, and moving existing supposition to an appropriately-named heading on the discussion page. 14:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) code request Love "your name" has been claptrapped box....can I get a copy of the code so I can put it on my user page as well. I thought it was great!Player8410 12:16, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :certainly, player. thanks for the compliment. and thanks for asking. all of the custom-created content on my userpage (and talkpage) is available to any user who may wish to beg, borrow, or steal it, although is always appreciated. 14:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that. I don't have any pictures but it was an Anshin Select but I suppose I have no proof. I sold that thing a long time ago. Sorry about all the unedit worthy edits too. I'm stilling trying to learn the rules in this wikia. How does this work? You can delete it yourself. 13:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC)